


the songbirds are singing, like they know the score

by thewalrus_said



Series: Porn Neighbors [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Univerise - Non-Skaters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Yuuri, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Food Play, M/M, Moving In Together, Nonsexual Fantasies, Proposals, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: That night, Yuuri lay in bed watching Viktor sleep and thinking. He was thinking the same thought he’d been thinking for weeks.I have to marry this man.He was sure, surer than he’d ever been of anything, that he and Viktor were forever, and the itch was only growing. The only question waswhen.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Porn Neighbors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492595
Comments: 48
Kudos: 223





	the songbirds are singing, like they know the score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hufflehobbit_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflehobbit_writes/gifts).



> This is for Ariel, who was very kind to me when I needed it. Thanks to [Rae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for beta!

_“Really, Yuuri? Not one fantasy you want to share?”_

_“Well... The first time we met, I remember thinking...”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I remember thinking I wanted to eat dinner off your chest. And it wasn’t just the first time we met. I think about it most times I see you shirtless.”_

_“Oh, Yuuri. That’s so...”_

_“Embarrassing?”_

_“I was going to say ‘doable’.”_

Yuuri knocked on Viktor’s door, bag in hand. Viktor opened it with a smile, which Yuuri immediately leaned in to taste. “Come in,” Viktor said against Yuuri’s lips, still smiling. Yuuri stepped past him into the apartment, stealing a grope of Viktor’s ass as he went. Viktor laughed. “What have you got for me?”

Yuuri held up the bag. “Cheese, crackers, hummus, grapes, as discussed.”

“Perfect.” Viktor kissed Yuuri again and Yuuri toed off his shoes. Viktor moved into the apartment proper and tugged his shirt off in a single sweeping motion. Yuuri paused in the act of stripping his socks off to admire the perfect lines of his back. “I’ll get cleaned up,” Viktor said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Yuuri paced into the bedroom and set the bag down on the bedside table. He pulled the food out and spread it out, opening all the various packages and containers to make it easier later. “Paper towels,” he said aloud, and ran for the kitchen.

When he came out, paper towels and a spoon in hand, Viktor was waiting for him. “All clean?” Yuuri asked.

“Freshly scrubbed, just for you, my love,” Viktor said. His chest was gleaming. Yuuri kissed him and led him to the bedroom.

Viktor spread out on his back on the bed, smiling up at Yuuri. Yuuri caught his hand up in one of his and pressed a kiss to it. “Love you,” he said.

“Love you too, my own.”

Yuuri started with the hummus. Using the spoon, he scooped out a dollop and carefully tipped it onto the still-slightly-damp skin of Viktor’s right pectoral. Viktor hissed in a little breath. “Cold?” Viktor nodded. “Sorry. It’ll warm up soon.”

Next was the cheese. Yuuri had opted for pre-cubed, so he took a handful and scattered them across Viktor’s left chest muscle. Viktor picked one up and popped it in his mouth. “Mmm.” Yuuri grinned and kept going.

The grapes were a bit harder to deal with, but Yuuri eventually got them settled in the valley between Viktor’s pecs. “If you were even slightly less built, this wouldn’t work at all,” Yuuri said.

Viktor huffed a laugh. “I’ve been doing chest presses for a week in preparation.”

Yuuri kissed his forehead. “I appreciate it, as someone who will never ever have a chest like yours. Coming in.” Stack of crackers in hand, Yuuri clambered onto the bed and settled on the far side of Viktor. “All good?”

“All good.” Viktor caught a grape as it made a bid for freedom and ate it. Yuuri settled the crackers on his sternum and picked up a piece of cheese. “How was your day, my love?” Viktor asked, picking up a cracker and swiping it through the hummus.

“Eh, fine,” Yuuri said. “Too excited about this to focus properly, but I don’t think anyone noticed. Got a lot done. Yours?”

“Similar,” Viktor said. “Set myself up nicely for the weekend. Speaking of, are we still having breakfast with Phichit tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. He picked up a grape and idly started rolling it around Viktor’s nipple, watching it peak and pebble in response. “He wants to try that new place on Chestnut. Apparently they have good crepes.” He bent forward and sucked the grape into his mouth, brushing the nipple with his lips as he went.

Viktor’s hand landed on the back of Yuuri’s head, nails scratching his scalp lightly. “I love a crepe.”

They continued to chat idly as they ate, Yuuri pausing to nibble lightly on the skin of Viktor’s ribs or kiss his nipple every few bites. Viktor kept petting him, which was really nice. “And then it’s back to work on Monday,” Yuuri said with a sigh, balancing the last of the cheese on a cracker and popping the whole thing into his mouth. “I can’t spend Sunday night here, I’ve got an early morning meeting on Monday.”

Viktor pouted. “You could wake up early here?”

Yuuri shook his head. “You saw how well that worked the last couple of times we tried. If I want to make my meeting, I should go home Sunday night.” He contorted himself to press a kiss to Viktor’s neck. “I know, though. I love waking up in your arms. I wish I could do it every day.”

“Well...”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor. Viktor put the last of the grapes into his mouth and chewed. “Well what?” Yuuri asked once he’d swallowed.

Viktor sighed and met his eyes. He looked... apprehensive? “You know Cao Bin, on the third floor?” Yuuri nodded. “You know how he and his wife have a two-bedroom?’” Another nod. “They’re moving out in a month. He just told me last week.”

Yuuri sat up. “Viktor. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Viktor gave him a gentle smile. “Move in with me?”

Yuuri grabbed the rest of the crackers and set them on the bedside table as he scrambled to straddle Viktor. “You _are._ Yes! Yes, Viktor, I’ll move in with you!” He bent down and pressed his lips to Viktor’s. Viktor’s hands came up to clench tightly in his hair and he kissed back almost desperately. Yuuri broke the kiss when he started laughing, and pressed his lips to Viktor’s cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and once more on his mouth. “We’re moving in together,” he whispered.

Viktor’s fingers slipped out of his hair to cradle his neck and he kissed Yuuri again. “Yes we are,” he whispered back, lips stretching in a wide smile.

Yuuri ducked his head lower and started licking at Viktor’s chest, sweeping the last of the hummus into his mouth with his tongue. He swallowed and let his tongue wander down to circle lightly around the nipple he’d been playing with while they ate. “Want a blow job?” he asked, pausing to look up at Viktor.

Viktor shook his head. “I’d just be thinking about hummus, even with a condom.” Yuuri laughed and went back to laving his nipple with his tongue. “Could do with some couch makeouts while we ignore the TV, though,” Viktor said, putting his hand back into Yuuri’s hair and scratching his scalp again. “Especially if you keep up with the nipple play.”

Yuuri leaned up and kissed him slow and deep. “I can do that,” he said, and stood up. “Come on.” He extended a hand to Viktor and pulled him out of bed, leading him out into the living room where the couch awaited.

——

They were able to arrange it so they started their new lease a month before their old leases ended, so moving in was a slow, gradual process, a box at a time while they said farewell to their individual apartments and broke in their new bed. Eventually though, the last box - full of Yuuri’s action figures - made its way down to the third floor. “That’s it,” Yuuri said, setting it down on the coffee table that had once been Viktor’s and was now _theirs._ “We’re moved in. I just have to clean my old place tomorrow, but we’re moved in.”

Viktor kissed him. “I’ll help you tomorrow. And, well, I have a moving-in present for you.” Yuuri made grabby hands, and Viktor laughed. “It’s a piece of news, not a physical thing.”

“Tell me immediately.”

“I got a call from my doctor yesterday,” Viktor said. “I’m officially STI-free.”

Yuuri started laughing and fished a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. “We had similar ideas,” he said, passing it to Viktor.

Viktor unfolded the screening results and perused them. “Excellent,” he said, and looked up through his lashes at Yuuri. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Yes, you can swallow.”

Viktor kissed him hot and hard, hands moving to tug Yuuri’s shirt up and brush over his nipples. “What, now?” Yuuri said against Viktor’s cheek.

“I’ve waited long enough. Off.”

Yuuri laughed and pulled his shirt over his head; Viktor put his mouth to Yuuri’s neck and started maneuvering them towards the couch.

That night, Yuuri lay in bed watching Viktor sleep and thinking. He was thinking the same thought he’d been thinking for weeks. _I have to marry this man._ He was sure, surer than he’d ever been of anything, that he and Viktor were forever, and the itch was only growing. The only question was _when._

He couldn’t ask right away; they’d only just started living together. He needed to wait, to make sure they _could_ live together happily, and anyway getting engaged right after moving in together was too much change too soon. Better to wait.

But not too long. Yuuri wanted to be married to him as soon as possible. How long? A couple of months? Three? Three sounded good, Yuuri decided. Three months was a respectable waiting period. He could last three months.

Yuuri carefully slid Viktor’s arm off his chest and slipped out of bed. Viktor had hung a calendar on the wall with pride the day they started their lease here, and using his phone as a flashlight, Yuuri went to the kitchen for a Sharpie and padded over to it. He flipped two pages up and looked at the third month. There was a date circled on it towards the end; uncapping the Sharpie with his teeth, Yuuri circled the day before it. There. That was settled. He returned the Sharpie to the kitchen and crept back into bed. Viktor gave an adorable little grumble in his sleep and grabbed hold of him again. Yuuri kissed the closest part of Viktor he could reach, which happened to be his ear, and closed his eyes.

Yuuri saw Viktor off with an extended against-the-door makeout session and a swat on the ass as he went, and then settled into their second bedroom, repurposed to be his home office. Phichit was waiting on their shared work chat when he logged in. _how’s domestic bliss????_

 _i’m gonna marry him,_ Yuuri typed back. _don’t tell him tho_

_!!!!!!!!! can i go ring shopping with u?_

Yuuri laughed. _no, you’ll just gram the whole thing and then he’ll find out_

He paused, fingers hovering over the keys. _besides. i kinda wanna do it on my own. just me and him, you know?_

 _awww,_ Phichit typed back. _i guess that’s okay. now, not to spoil ur good mood, but we got a bug report in from the playtesters and HOO BOY_

——

Living with Viktor turned out to be, in a word, _easy._ Yuuri had had his fair share of roommates, in college and after, and had signed the lease on his first tiny apartment by himself with no small amount of relief. Roommates were mess and noise and judgey comments about what he ate and when, and Yuuri had considered himself well shot of them all. But Viktor was neat and quiet, and would eat whatever Yuuri put in front of him, and the joy of waking up in his arms never got boring, even after weeks and weeks of doing it every morning. They had hashed out who would do which chores around the place during their month of moving in, and they settled into their roles without a hint of conflict. Yuuri kept pinching himself to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep that first night and never woken up.

Plus, having Makkachin never more than a room away was a definite boon. Whenever Yuuri got frustrated with the marketing team at work, he would bury his face in Makkachin’s fur and take her for a walk, which saved him money on stress balls.

A month and a half in, Yuuri was somehow even more sure that he had to tie himself to Viktor as soon as possible. Viktor and Makkachin left early one Saturday morning, citing errands in the city, and Yuuri pulled open all the bookmarks of jewelers he’d made in the past six weeks. He could hit two a day, he decided; that would get through them reasonably quickly while still giving him time to give their collections a proper perusal. The ring had to be perfect; Viktor deserved it.

It took Yuuri twenty minutes to get to the first jewelry shop, and his stomach was twisting with anxiety by the time he stood outside their doors. He wasn’t buying today, he’d already decided, but still. This was a huge step. He took a deep breath and went inside.

“Good morning!” the clerk called out to him. “What can I help you with?”

“Uh, engagement rings?” Yuuri managed, feeling his face heat.

The clerk gave him a knowing look and gestured to the cabinet on the left side of the shop. “Engagement rings are on the left, and wedding rings on the right.”

“I’m just looking for an engagement ring today,” Yuuri said, walking over.

“Well, it never hurts to be prepared,” the clerk replied. Thankfully, he didn’t try to ensnare Yuuri in any more conversation, but went back to polishing and arranging bracelets in the middle cabinet. Yuuri looked down at the rings.

He hadn’t come in with a sense of what he wanted; he made enough money for diamonds, and Viktor certainly deserved a nice one, but other than that he was waiting for inspiration to strike. Viktor was beautiful, shiny and brilliant and pure, sparkling even when he was hungover and grumpy. He deserved a ring that reflected that, reflected the sheer perfection of his being. Yuuri pored over the rings in the cabinet, but none of them jumped out to him as being worthy of the love of his life.

When his eyes slipped from a gaudy monstrosity to a single, simple golden band, he realized he must have hit the wedding rings section of the cabinet and sighed. “No luck?” the clerk asked, drifting over.

“They’re all beautiful,” Yuuri said, crossing his fingers behind his back. “But I don’t think any of them are really... _him,_ you know?”

“That’s alright,” the clerk said, and tipped him a wink. “We don’t take it personally. An engagement ring is an incredibly personal purchase, and while we certainly hope you find what you’re looking for in our stock, it’s perfectly alright if you don’t.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri said. “I’m sure I’ll be back.”

“Happy hunting,” the clerk said with a smile. Yuuri smiled back and left the shop.

He stood on the sidewalk for a moment, pulling open the maps app and plugging in the address of the next shop. Before he could hit the button, though - “Yuuri!” His head snapped up to see Viktor at the end of the block, waving at him.

Yuuri hustled down the sidewalk before Viktor could see him standing in front of a jewelry shop. He saw Viktor’s eyes flick to the storefront, but hopefully he couldn’t make out what it was from the corner. “Hi,” Yuuri said, skidding to a stop in front of him and bending down to pet Makka. “What brings you to this part of town?”

“Oh, errands,” Viktor said breezily. Yuuri straightened and accepted a kiss. “You?”

“Errands,” Yuuri parroted. Viktor grinned at him. “Want to get lunch?” He had to get Viktor away from this block, before he walked down it and saw where Yuuri had been.

Viktor’s eyes flickered again, but he said, “Sure!” and gave Yuuri a wide smile, offering him his free hand. Yuuri took it.

They ducked into the first restaurant they found, a Chinese place, and over dumplings Yuuri studied his boyfriend. It was true, Viktor was bright and loud and sparkling, but an engagement ring wasn’t just about him, was it? It was about their relationship, and their relationship wasn’t flashy or gaudy. It was... it was _simple._ They _fit,_ locking into each other’s lives like a place had already been carved out for them. Yuuri found his thoughts drifting back to that single gold band.

Two weeks and four shops later, he’d made up his mind and arrived back at the first store. The same clerk was there again. “Hello!” he chirped when Yuuri walked in. “Can I help you?”

Yuuri made a beeline for the left cabinet and all but pressed his face to the glass. The ring was still there. _Good._ “Can I see that one?” he said, pointing.

Through a daring escapade involving a soft tape measure and Viktor’s sleeping hand, he had ascertained Viktor’s ring size a few weeks before, and he was delighted to see that the ring was just right. “This one,” Yuuri said, looking up at the clerk. “This is the one.” The clerk beamed at him.

Yuuri traveled home in a daze, the weight of the ring box in his pocket somehow weighing him down and buoying him up at the same time. He made a beeline for his office, pulled a few books off his bookshelf, and stashed the ring behind them. Viktor would never pull out a book on realistic computer modeling; the ring was safe.

Yuuri felt his face split into a wide smile. He wandered into the living room and flopped down onto the couch, still smiling. It was going to be a wrench waiting until his circled day to propose; he wanted to give Viktor the ring _now,_ wanted to burst into his workplace and drop down on one knee, wanted to kiss Viktor and slide the ring onto his finger and push him onto a conference table and—

Well. That was certainly a side effect of buying an engagement ring no one had warned him about. Yuuri shifted, hands going to the fly of his jeans to open it and give some air to the growing bulge in his boxers. He considered it for a moment, then pulled out his phone.

 _want to fuck you tonight,_ he texted to Viktor.

A few minutes later he got a response: a string of prayer-hands emojis. Perfect. Viktor would be home from work in three hours; his erection could wait to be dealt with. He shucked his pants entirely and turned on the TV for some distraction.

His cock, soft again after a few hours, sprang into action at the sound of Viktor’s key in the door. Yuuri stood and walked over to it, grabbing Viktor by the shirt as soon as it was open and hauling him into an immediately deep kiss.

Viktor responded in kind, grabbing hold of Yuuri’s face and moaning into his mouth. Yuuri fumbled the door shut and went for Viktor’s ass. Viktor pressed him against the wall as they kissed, tongues working against each other in a sloppy, wet caress. “Hello,” Viktor breathed against Yuuri’s lips when it ended, smiling wide.

“Hello,” Yuuri said, teasing forward with his mouth to kiss Viktor again. “Want you, want to _have you...”_

Viktor laughed. “Let me shower and I’m all yours, my love.” Yuuri pouted but let him go; Viktor gave him a heated look over his shoulder as he vanished into the bathroom. The shower started.

Yuuri stripped his clothes off, dumping them into the laundry hamper, and rustled through Viktor’s bedside drawer for the lube. Setting it on the nightstand, he sat on the bed, waiting and idly stroking his cock. The shower went on for a few more minutes then shut off, and Yuuri heard the sound of the curtain being pushed aside. Another few moments and Viktor was in the doorway of the bedroom, gloriously nude. “Condom?” Yuuri asked, letting his eyes feast over the specimen that was his boyfriend. _Fiancé soon._

“Not tonight, _solnyshko,”_ Viktor said. “Let me feel all of you, I’ve been dreaming of it for hours.” Yuuri stood and reached for him.

Viktor sprawled across their sheets, all long-limbed grace and cut muscle. Yuuri climbed on top of him, pressing their bodies together, groaning into Viktor’s mouth at the still-damp heat of him, the way the hard planes of Viktor’s body met and molded to the soft curves of Yuuri’s. Viktor moaned and thrust up with his hips, mouth opening against Yuuri’s and hands digging into his back. Yuuri met him thrust for thrust, and for several long minutes they rutted against each other, kissing and gasping.

Finally, Viktor broke his mouth away to whisper, “I did one finger in the shower, so you can start with two.” Yuuri kissed the muscle of his neck, fumbled for the lube, and sat up to crawl down to where Viktor’s legs splayed open for him. He kissed Viktor’s knee and poured some lube into his palm, warming it between his hands and slicking it up over four of his fingers. “Please,” Viktor moaned; when Yuuri looked up, he could see Viktor’s own fingers plucking and rolling at his nipples, his neck thrown back in a gorgeous arc.

Yuuri put the pads of two fingers to Viktor’s hole and slowly, _slowly_ pushed in, relishing the stretch of Viktor’s rim as it expanded to accommodate him and the punched out breath that wrenched itself from Viktor’s lungs. “Is that good?” Yuuri asked. Viktor’s answer was a high whine that Yuuri recognized as pleasure, and Yuuri sank his fingers all the way in and began to stretch him.

Viktor’s legs spread wider and Yuuri went down to his elbows between them, forearm cocked to pull his fingers in and out. He set his teeth to the soft skin of Viktor’s thigh and began to nibble gently, not enough to leave a mark, just a grounding sensation that he knew Viktor appreciated. “Another,” Viktor rasped. “Yuuri, _zolotse,_ angel, love of my life, give me another.”

Yuuri obeyed, sliding his ring finger in alongside the first two and fucking Viktor a little harder with them. He ducked his head to look at where Viktor’s body was taking him in and groaned, twitching his hips where his cock lay pressed to the sheets below him. “You’re so stunning,” he said, looking back up to watch Viktor’s face. “I love watching you take me in, it’s incredible. _You’re_ incredible, I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

Viktor ran a hand over his face, head tipped to the side to gaze down at Yuuri through blown-out pupils. “You tell me plenty.”

“Not enough,” Yuuri said. With his free hand, he fumbled a little more lube over where his fingers were plunging in and out of Viktor’s body. “I could tell you once a minute for the rest of your life and it wouldn’t be enough.”

Viktor groaned. “Now, Yuuri, please, I need you inside me.”

Yuuri slid his fingers out and pushed back in again with four. “I am inside you,” he said, smirking into the skin of Viktor’s thigh.

Viktor’s hand flailed out until it landed on top of Yuuri’s head and he groaned again. “Your _cock,_ Yuuri, _moya lyubov,_ I need your cock inside me _now.”_ His fingers tightened in Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri slowly pulled his fingers out of Viktor’s hole. He poured more lube into his already-slick hand and ran it over his cock until it was coated. “Are you ready?” he asked, lining himself up.

 _“Fuck,_ Yuuri, I’ve only been begging you,” Viktor bit out, but his eyes were soft when Yuuri met them. A hand in between their bodies to ease the way, Yuuri pushed inside him.

Viktor’s breath was ragged and he ran a hand over his face again when Yuuri bottomed out and leaned over him, pushing his legs out and back. “You feel so good when I’m inside you,” Yuuri whispered, rocking his hips forward in a slow roll. Viktor’s head tipped back again and he gasped. “The way you take me, god, Viktor, it’s perfect.” He pulled his hips back and thrust forward again, watching the skin of Viktor’s throat twitch and jump. “Tell me how it feels for you.”

“Perfect,” Viktor managed, breath still coming harsh and unsteady as Yuuri slowly fucked him. “Yuuri, my love, it’s like you were made to be inside me.”

“I was.” Yuuri bent farther down to bite and suck at Viktor’s nipple, and one of Viktor’s hands flew to the back of his head. “We were made to love each other, Viktor, and we were made to fuck each other.”

“Fuck me,” Viktor whispered. His other hand was on the headboard, pressed flat and pushing to help him bear down against Yuuri’s thrusts. “Yuuri, fuck me like you were made to do.”

Yuuri leaned back, taking more of his weight on his shins where they pressed against the mattress, and put his hands to Viktor’s hips, pulling him back into each thrust. Viktor put a hand to his face and dragged it down, pulling the skin of his eyelids and cheeks as he moaned. “You’re so beautiful, Viktor,” Yuuri panted as he slammed into him harder and faster. “God, do you have any idea how much I love you? How much I love fucking you?”

“Almost - _oh god_ \- almost as much as I love getting fucked by you,” Viktor gasped. “God, touch me, Yuuri, _please,_ I’m so close.”

“Look at me,” Yuuri ordered, leaning forward again. Viktor groaned but forced his eyes open, meeting Yuuri’s gaze as best he could with his body being pushed back and forth by Yuuri’s thrusts. “I’ll always take care of you,” Yuuri said, and wrapped his still-slick hand around Viktor’s cock, giving him two quick strokes. Viktor wailed, his cock erupting and his body clenching around Yuuri. A splash of his release landed on Yuuri’s chin.

Yuuri fucked him until his hole loosened and his breathing evened out, and then Yuuri pulled out and knelt over Viktor’s body, hand pulling at his own cock. “Give it to me, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, pushing a hand into Yuuri’s hair. “Finish what you started, cover me in it, in you.” Yuuri shouted and came all over his hand and Viktor’s stomach. “That’s it,” Viktor said, petting him as he caught his breath. “Thank you, Yuuri, _thank you,_ that was perfect, this was just what I needed.”

Yuuri kissed him. “You’re what I need,” he whispered. “Always, you’re always exactly what I need.” Viktor smiled at him.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Yuuri forced himself up and into the bathroom for a washcloth, despite Viktor’s pouts. He cleaned them up and they flopped their way into sweatpants and t-shirts and relocated to the couch. Viktor clung to him like a limpet all throughout the ordering and eating of dinner, which Yuuri took as a clue to wrap his arms around him and kiss his forehead and tell him he was beautiful and good more often than usual. Which just meant every half hour instead of every hour and a half, but Viktor seemed to appreciate it and it wasn’t as though Yuuri _minded._

The next morning, Viktor tacked up the next page of the calendar and frowned at it. “What’s happening on the 26th?” he asked, looking up at Yuuri.

“Oh, just something I have to remember to do,” Yuuri said, deliberately keeping his breathing even. It wasn’t a lie. He _did_ have to remember to propose to Viktor that day, even though he was in no danger of forgetting. “What’s happening on the 27th?”

“Just an appointment,” Viktor said lightly, and came over to kiss Yuuri.

Yuuri had expected to spend the last four weeks of his waiting period in an agony of nerves, but instead he found himself surprisingly at peace. He took out the ring once a day or so, ostensibly to check for flaws but really just to look at it, to remind himself that he’d made his choice, and he was convinced it was the right one. He couldn’t find it in himself to doubt Viktor’s answer, either. They’d talked about marriage in general terms, enough for Yuuri to know that Viktor wanted it for himself, and he knew Viktor loved him. He knew that in his bones.

The days dripped by, one after another after another, and then it was the morning of the 26th and Yuuri was slipping out from under Viktor’s arm and padding to the kitchen. Eggs over easy, toast so well-done it was almost charred, strong coffee with milk and three packets of sugar. 

Yuuri assembled it all on a tray, but before he could pick it up, Viktor appeared in the doorway. “I smelled coffee, and I missed you,” he said. His hair was mussed from sleep. Yuuri ran a hand through it, straightening it out and petting his head at the same time. Viktor leaned into his touch. “I was just making you breakfast,” he said, smiling softly at Viktor. “Go tuck yourself back in, I’ll be right there.”

Viktor kissed him and departed. Yuuri picked up the tray and followed.

“Aren’t you eating?” Viktor asked as Yuuri settled the tray into his lap.

Yuuri shook his head. “I’ll make myself something later. I wanted to do this for you.”

“Sweet,” Viktor said with a smile, and kissed him again.

Viktor ate, insisting on feeding Yuuri bites of egg on toast in between his own. Yuuri stole sips of his coffee and watched him, smiling wider than he could ever remember smiling before. He _loved_ Viktor, loved him fully and truly, and never more so than in those moments, Viktor waving his fork around in the cool dawn light and throwing him soft, fond looks. Viktor set his tray aside and Yuuri leaned in and kissed him, slow and long and deep.

“Mmm,” Viktor said, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “Breakfast in bed and kisses like that. What else will this day hold?”

“Wait and see,” Yuuri said and stood up. “Don’t move a muscle.” He left the bedroom, heading for his office and retrieving the ring from where it waited on the bookshelf. He opened the box, watched the ring glint in the light from the window for a moment, then snapped it shut and went back to the bedroom.

Yuuri entered the room with his hands behind his back. Viktor looked at him, expression open and loving, and Yuuri dropped down to one knee. Viktor’s hands flew to his mouth as Yuuri pulled the box out and opened it. “Viktor,” Yuuri said helplessly. He had idly planned bits of a speech, expecting to come up with something in the moment, but all his words had fled. “Viktor,” he said again. “Marry me?”

Viktor grabbed him by the sleep shirt and hauled him back into the bed, pulling him into a kiss. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and dove into it, the ring box pressing against Viktor’s back as Viktor flung his arms around Yuuri too and squeezed him closer. “Yes,” Viktor whispered against his lips. “Yes, yes, yes, _yes, yes,_ Yuuri, yes.”

Yuuri realized he was crying as laughter bubbled up from deep inside him, and with shaking fingers he pulled the ring out of its slot in the box. Viktor presented his right hand and Yuuri slid the ring on, feeling a rush of relief as it nestled into place, a perfect fit. He tossed the empty box to the floor and put his hands to Viktor’s face, kissing him again and again until they had to break it off to grin at each other. “I love you,” Yuuri said, pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor replied, his voice thick and wet. “Oh my Yuuri, I love you too.” He kissed him again, just a quick press of lips. Then his eyes lit up. “Is this why the date was circled on the calendar?” Yuuri nodded. Viktor grinned and chuckled, and then he was out, dropping his face to Yuuri’s shoulder to laugh and laugh.

Yuuri wrapped an arm around his back. “What’s funny?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the back of Viktor’s head.

Viktor surfaced, still laughing. God, but he was beautiful, Yuuri thought. “I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Viktor said. “My Yuuri, I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

They spent the day in a glorious, delighted haze, puttering around their apartment and stopping frequently to admire the ring on Viktor’s finger or kiss or, in one instance, for Viktor to blow Yuuri luxuriously against the kitchen counter. Yuuri sucked on his fingers as he did, tongue laving around Viktor’s ring where it sat against his skin. Yuuri jerked him off after, slow and torturous in the shower, Viktor’s tongue desperate in his mouth.

Viktor begged off telling anyone until the next day. “I just want one day of my fiancé all to myself,” he said from where his head rested in Yuuri’s lap, Yuuri’s fingers toying with his hair. He held his hand up to look at the ring again. “We’ll tell the world tomorrow.”

Yuuri caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers. “Whatever you want, Viktor,” he said. “It’s not as though I mind having you all to myself, you know.” Viktor beamed up at him.

Eventually they slept, Viktor sprawled over Yuuri’s chest, his hair tickling Yuuri’s chin as they breathed. Yuuri dreamed of Viktor, and in his mind they danced together for hours, spinning and dipping each other and smiling, always smiling. When he woke his chest felt curiously light, and it took him a moment to realize that it was because Viktor was no longer there. He opened his eyes and immediately saw Viktor kneeling next to the bed, open ring box in his hand. A simple golden band shone from inside it.

Yuuri cracked up; Viktor did too, and they laughed until tears were streaming down both of their faces. “Seriously?” Yuuri managed after a few minutes, wiping his eyes.

“Seriously,” Viktor said, grinning. “You beat me to it by one day.”

“Get up here,” Yuuri said, flipping the sheets back. Viktor clambered back into bed and Yuuri held out his hand, watching as Viktor pushed the ring on. It settled below his second knuckle as though it had been made to fit just there. Yuuri lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed it. “We got the same kind of ring.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Viktor said. “We should get them engraved, to turn them into wedding rings when the time comes. Something matching.”

“I like that idea,” Yuuri agreed. “Sounds pretty. Like you,” he added, just to see Viktor flush down his neck. He kissed Viktor’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too, my darling.”

Yuuri leaned back onto the pillows and pulled Viktor into his arms. “I can’t wait to marry you,” he said. Viktor kissed his shoulder and sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said)!


End file.
